Marvel Zombies: Rouge
by Kyle-Roben
Summary: In an alternate universe of the Marvel Zombies some survive that didn't before. Rouge has come in contact with some of the zombies and thinks she is the only one living.
1. Intro

It all started the same with Sentry coming down and devouring the heroes. But in this universe its different not all of the heroes were infected some of them started to catch on. There are more survivors now then in Earth-2149, but some good hearted heroes still tried to help, Spider-Man, Colonel America, Cyclops and so on. Rouge is just wondering into the nightmare that is this new world. To her everyone is a zombie, but she doesn't know about the survivors.


	2. Old Friends, New Foes

"Where is everyone?" Rouge asked herself as she was flying over the city in search of someone, anyone to show her she wasn't alone "What could I have missed?" In the distance there was something shining. Looking towards it eyes squinted Rouge stopped in mid air. Then she saw someone on a rooftop below the shining thing, they had a hammer. Thor? Maybe? It had to be, who else could it be. Whoever it was they jumped up to the shining thing and after that it started moving faster towards Rouge. It crashed into a building next to her.

Rouge landed down at the bottom of the building and saw that the shining thing was a man. The silver man looked at her and said "You, you are not one of them." He reached his arm out but Rouge moved away and said "Don't, I'll absorb your powers!" Looking confused the silver man said "Maybe you could help. My time is now limited. The people on this planet, they have all been turned into horrible creatures that devour one another." Eyes widening Rouge said "Like zombies"

There was a cacophony headed their way. "Quickly" the silver man said "They are coming, take the rest of my powers and fight them off" Hesitantly Rouge pulled off one of her gloves and started to reach out for the silver man but she stopped to ask "Wait, what's your name?" The man tilted his head and said "Norrin Radd" he said then adding "Why?" Smiling Rouge said "Thank you Norrin Radd, you're going to be a hero." She then put her hand on his chest and within minutes Norrin Radd started to loose his glow. Now Rouge was starting to fell more powered.

Norrin Radd was dead now and the zombies were getting closer. Rouge had absorbed his power completely and now had it permanently. She could hear the zombies coming they weren't that far away. Thinking quickly she took off flying low to the ground around buildings so they wouldn't see her. Distracted by hunger the zombies went to work on Norrin tearing him limb from limb and devouring the body parts, not even looking for anyone else.


	3. Zombie Hoard

Rouge was flying fast heading for the edge of the city. She managed, so she thought, to not be seen by any of her zombie friends turned foes by this strange disease. Many minutes later she arrived at a Lowes on the edge of the city. She needed to rest the flying had worn her out. Landing in the parking lot she headed towards the front doors of the store. As she worked her way across the parking lot, she saw a person at the door trying to get in. They were beating on the glass doors only the doors weren't glass anymore. Apparently this person had shattered it, but there was something blocking the way. Getting closer Rouge called out "Hello?" the thing turned around, it was Sabertooth. He smirked and turned toward Rouge and said "I found food!"

Now Rouge could see activity on the rooftop. There were more than just Sabertooth. There was Venom, Carnage, Prowler and Kraven the Hunter, all zombified. She turned around and started to run but stopped shortly seeing more zombies coming from inside the city. Green Goblin was out front on his glider high up in the sky. On the ground she could see Colonel America, Spider-Man, Cyclops, and Luke Cage. Behind these, there were more!

The Zombies were everywhere and they were beginning to close in. Rouge didn't know what to do, that's when she remembered about Norrin Radd's powers she had acquired. She lifted her hand, aiming it at Sabertooth, and firing a silvery blast at him taking his head clean off. His limp body fell to the ground. Green Goblin was now diving for Rouge. But she saw him coming and dove out of the way and shot a blast missing him completely. Then she turned around and saw Angel diving down towards her. Another blast was fired from her hand and took off one of Angel's wings sending him into a spin down to earth where he landed with a loud crack, breaking what seemed to be both of his arms and one of his legs. Now Venom and Carnage were closing in along with Colonel America and Luke Cage on the other side.

Then there was a puff of black smoke and once it cleared there stood Deadpool "Well" he began "I come down here to get lighting fixtures and look what happens! The whole fan fic is going down the tube!" Rouge looked confused but didn't ask any questions; instead she shot at Luke Cage blowing his arm off. "Hey!" Deadpool exclaimed, "Now that looks like fun!" There on the spot Deadpool pulled out two Uzis and started firing away while Rouge covered her head and lain on the ground. Venom jumped into the air to avoid being shot, Carnage was pumped full of lead and fell back on the ground. Luke Cage had already started to retreat, and Colonel America was using his shield to defend himself. Rouge had seen Venom jump in the air and blasted him through the chest with the silver blasts. Kraven was running up from behind and jumped onto Deadpool's back biting his shoulder. The Merc with a Mouth let out a scream then blew Kraven's face off with one of the Uzis. "Run into the store!" Deadpool yelled "I'll hold 'em off!"

Knowing it was right she ran to the front of the store as Deadpool held off the Zombie Hoard. Rouge got to the front and looked back. The zombies were closing in on him. Prowler was behind Deadpool and shoved his steel tipped claws through his back. That's when the others took the chance to jump on him and start tearing him apart. In horror and shock Rouge looked away but heard a thud behind her and a familiar voice. "Bonjour Mona me." It was Gambit. Rouge turned around to see her lover, but now he wasn't her lover, he was nothing. His flesh was rotting, his coat torn and in some places you could see bone. She screamed as Gambit leaped forward. But there was a puff of black smoke and Deadpool appeared infront of Rouge missing an arm a leg and covered in blood. The arm he had left had his sword in it. Gambit fell right on it, and with his last breath Deadpool pulled the sword out of Gambit's chest and swung it around taking off his head.


	4. Inside Lowes

Deadpool and Gambit's bodies fell to the ground. The confused zombies looked around and saw Rouge. Thinking fast she pushed the forklifts out of the way and got in quickly pushing the forklifts back in front of the door. Outside of the Lowes the zombies decided not to chase Rouge for now because they were already full from Deadpool and Norrin Radd. Knowing that there was someone in here Rouge called out "Hello? I-is anyone here?" She walked passed the isles looking down each one. At the end of one she came to she could see a pink light, she walked toward it ready to attack if need be. "You!" a voice coming from the light said "Your not a zombie are you, no you cant be because I'm still alive." The man was sitting on the floor, wearing what looked like a green and yellow karate outfit with a yellow mask. On his chest was a dragon tattoo and Rouge noticed one of his legs were missing. The pink light was coming from this mans hand and it slowly died down. "Who are you?" Rouge asked kneeling down next to the man who replied "My name is Iron Fist. There is another here who calls himself Wolverine. It is thanks to him that I'm even alive, he fought off the zombies after they got my leg."

Rouge's eyes lit up and she said "L-Logan is here!" Just then the familiar voice of Wolverine said "Sure is kiddo" He had his yellow outfit on but the hood was pulled down and he was smoking a cigar. Smiling Rouge lunged at Wolverine and hugged him. "Is so nice to see a familiar, living face," she said. Logan hugged her back and said "Well I almost wasn't a living face. But I managed to realize what was goin' on and I high tailed it outta there. Then I found Iron Fist here and we teamed up but when we got here, Sabertooth snatched off his leg. I managed to pick Sabertooth up and toss him to the side, then got Iron Fist inside and blocked the door. I've seen some other dead bodies around here so I think there might be something in here." Rouge nodded and looked around. "I'll go look around." She started to walk away but Wolverine followed "Hold on there doll, you ain't goin alone, I'm comin too. Iron Fist, you gunna be fine by yourself?" Iron Fist nodded; "There isn't much that will be able to get to me." Nodding back Wolverine said "Good, we'll be back soon"

Wolverine and Rouge walked to the back of the store, they came across the employee lounge first, the doorway blocked by washing machines. Sighing Wolverine said "Well looks like we're gunna have to split up anyway, you head down to the back storage room and see if you can get out of there, them zombies ain't all that smart they wont look round back. They'll be too busy tryin' to break in at the front" Rouge nodded and headed towards the door of the storage room while Wolverine started moving the washing machines.

As Rouge got the storage room and started moving the stuff that was blocking her path, Wolverine looked down and walked back to the employee lounge. He slowly walked down a little hall then turned a corner and back toward the small employee lounge that was no more than room with 3 long tables a bunch of chairs and 6 soda and candy machines. Logan looked around the corner and saw some girl with white hair wearing a black outfit. "Cat, that you?" he asked taking slow steps forward. Black Cat slowly turned around her mouth dripping with blood. "Wolverine, you haven't joined us." Cat stood up fast and lunged at Wolverine but he already had his claws out he took a quick step to the side then swung his claws cutting Black Cat's arm off just above the elbow. She growled at him and jumped forward. He put his hands up to block her and got knocked to the floor. Using one hand to keep Cat at bay he drew back the other and stuck it into her face then ripped up cutting through her skull then pushing her off him. "You just got put to sleep Cat." Wolverine stood up and then ran out of the room to make sure Rouge was ok.

Rouge was in the back storage room looking around. There was no one there, but she found a door. Slowly she opened it. It led outside. She walked out and looked around she saw a car and started walking toward it, when she saw another familiar face, this one unfriendly. Standing up from behind the car was Avalanche his arm missing, jaw broken, with his face and torso covered in blood. "Yes, fresh meat!" he said moving around the car, but then there was a lightning blast and the side Avalanche's chest, that was missing the arm, was now gone as well. Shocker stopped forward missing meat and tissue on his left leg so the point you could see his bone and the flesh was hanging from his tissue and skin that was still attached "Not so fast, I'm starved, she is mine!" Then Shocker was lifted into the air and was ripped in half. "Oh no you don't" said the familiar voice of Jean Grey. "That will be mine!" she used her telepathy to rip off Avalanche's head.

By now Rouge had ran inside as Jean chased her. Running faster caused her to trip and Rouge was trapped. "You're mine now!" Jean said but then there was a scream as Wolverine jumped from behind Jean and stabbed her through the back "Sorry Jeanie, you ain't getting that meat today!" Wolverine put his claws away as Jean fell to the floor, then Rouge shot a silver beam at her taking off her head. Wolverine put a hand out and said "You alright gal?" Rouge grabbed his hand and lifted herself up. Then there was a horrible scream Rouge said "Oh no Iron Fist!" They both ran down to the isle where they left him. There they found, a dead Iron Fist who's face was just blood now and was being eaten by Lizard with a blood stained coat and dripping from his mouth. The Lizard hissed and Rouge shot him with a silver blast blowing a hole in his chest, sending him flying back a few feet. Wolverine ran up and sliced open the Lizard's skull. He turned to Rouge and asked "So where did ya learn that little trick of yours?" Rouge replied "This morning I was on my way back to the Mansion from my parents house, when I saw a silver man named Norrin Radd. Who wasn't a zombie but was killed by everyone else."

"Wait, Norrin Radd? You mean Silver Surfer? Richards has dealt with him before. Has sine power he calls the Power Cosmic, guess you got in now don't ya?"

"Guess so," Rouge replied then she added "Oh there is a car out back! We can get out of here!" Smirking Wolverine said "Great. We'll head back to Xavier's. He has to be safe there, just need a way to get past security."

"We'll figure that out when we get there! Come on Logan we have to go!"

The two of them headed out back to the car. Wolverine did all the work, opening the car door with his claws and then hotwiring it afterwards. Rouge stood watch for any zombies to attack. They hadn't heard the zombies in a while she didn't have a clue what was going on out front, but to escape they'd have to drive around the front.


	5. The XMansion

"Let's hope they're gone." Wolverine said as the engine started up. Rouge sat in the passenger's seat. She rolled down the window and said "I'll be on guard." Logan nodded and pulled forward slowly. He turned the car around so that it was facing the way to get out. "Here goes nothing…if we don't make it, I wanna tell ya, I love ya kid." Blushing Rouge said "I love you too Logan." Wolvie started out slow but quickly got the petal to the metal. They pulled out front and, nothing. The Zombies were gone. But where? Looking out the window Rouge noticed there was a trail of blood heading away from them. With a sigh of relief she rolled the window up and said "So how are we gunna get into the mansion?" Logan looked puzzled and he said "I dunno kid; Xavier probably has the defense grid on high. So its gunna be tough"

Wolverine was about half way to the mansion he was going as fast as he could with all of the bodies and other cars which was about 78MPH. As he was going he looked over at Rouge on a straight stretch and opened his mouth and said "Any ideas on how to get into the Mansion?" Rouge shook her head and said "No none yet every one I think of," she looked out the front window and saw a person in front of the car "Look out!" she screamed. Logan looked forward and slammed on the breaks starting a screeching halt. But he came to a stop without hitting anyone. "What the hell" he turned his head and saw that the person was still standing in the same spot. "It's…Kitty?" Rouge was now on guard. Kitty Pryde turned around, he skin wasn't off colour, her eyes were their normal brown and there was no blood on her at all. Smiling Kitty walked over to the car and said "You guys! You are normal!" Rouge opened the car door and said "Kitty! Get in, Logan and I were heading to the X-Mansion, we figured it would be the safest place to go!" Kitty got into the car and said "That sounds great to me."

Rouge got back into the car and closed the door. About five minutes later Wolverine said "Rouge, I think I just found out how we are gunna get into the mansion." Rouge looked over at him and asked "How?"

"Simple" he replied "Kitty can phase us through the guns and fire then we can find Xavier and come up with a plan."

The three of them traveled to the X-Mansion; there oddly were no zombies around, where were they all? They safely arrived at the Mansion, parking outside the gate so the defense system wouldn't get them.

"Ok" Wolverine said lighting up a cigar. "Kitty you need to phase us through the wall and the beams."

"Got it" Kitty Replied

She grabbed a hold of Logan and Rouge's arms and started her phase. Slowly, she poked her head through the wall and then brought the others with her. As soon as they passed a certain part the defense lasers started firing at them but going straight through them. All of them ran for it as the beams passed right through their bodies. They got to the front steps and the weapons adapted to Kitty's power and the canceled out her power and knocked her out.

"Damn it!" Wolverine called out still holding Kitty's arm. He let go of her and said to Rouge "Quick kid get inside! I'll handle these" Logan ran towards the turrets and said "Hey! Over here!"

Most of the turrets fired at Wolverine but some remained on Rouge and Kitty. Rouge picked up Kitty while dodging the fire of the lasers and got her inside. She put her down on the floor and sat next to her. Just a few seconds later, Logan came crashing through a window near the door. "Well, Xavier knows were here now I'm sure. I'll carry Kitty, if anything they are in the basement. Let's go."

Logan put kitty over his shoulder and walked with Rouge over to the elevators. They got inside and headed down to the basement. The doors opened and they walked out "Hello?" Wolverine called out "Xavier?" Slowly they headed forward looking in every room. As they walked past the mission briefing room, there was a loud growl and something jumped out and onto Rouge knocking her to the ground. Logan put down Kitty and said "Easy fur ball" and grabbed the white lab coat that the furry blue Dr. McCoy was wearing and lifted him off of Rouge.

"Logan, you can put him down. Its ok we are all friends here" Charles Xavier said wheeling himself out of the room. "They must have set off the alarm, but its alright they are normal."

Wolverine let go of Beast who said "I'm sorry my friends, we were just being cautious"

Charles then added "I've just told everyone its safe." There was a puff of blue smoke and a bamf noise.

"Looks like McCoy isn't the only blue furry thing here eh kid?" Logan said smirking.

"Very funny mine friend" Nightcrawler said smiling "It is good to see you Wolverine"

"Always good to see you, ya furry elf," Wolvie replied.

Out of another room walked Colossus followed by 5 other guys who looked exactly the same. Noticing his love lying unconscious on the floor Colossus rushed to her side "What happened to her?" he asked

"She got knocked out by the defense system" Rouge said putting a hand on Colossus' shoulder. "She should be fine in a bit."

"Wait a minute bub!" Logan said walking up to the 5 guys "What are you doin here Madrox?"

4 of the five men walked into the one in the middle and they all became one. "Me and Toad came here because it was the only safe place, Xavier would accept anyone if they really needed the help."

"Yeah we both needed the 'elp" Toad said hopping out of another room. "We are still livin' thanks to Xavier"

"Well" Professor X began "Shall we all go into mission briefing room? I believe that I have a plan."

Once everyone was assembled in the Mission Briefing room Professor X discussed his plan. "We need to find a cure for this horrible mess. I believe that the two best places to search would be the Baxter Building and Alkali Lake. The Baxter Building as you all know was home to the Fantastic Four. Usually it would be a challenge to get into there, but there is a chance that the security system wasn't turned on if they were concentrating on their hunger, or there could be a broken window if the escaped that way. So only two of you will be sent there, Toad and Jamie, I am trusting you two to get to get to the Baxter Building and search it for survivors and something that could stop this mess. Since you have the power to make duplicates of yourself, Jamie, you can cover more ground than anyone else. Rouge, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Colossus, you five will be going to Alkali Lake also to search for a cure. You will be taking the X-Jet. Also if you find anyone help them out, they could hold valuable information."

"Great" Wolverine said "Back to my home town again"

"Well you all know what to do" Xavier said again "Are their any questions?"

"Yeah" Toad said "Why are we botherin with tryin to find a cure? I mean why don't we just say 'ere and hide out?"

"Everyone you have ever known is a zombie and you just want to stay here and not help them?" Kitty said crossing her arms "What a jerk"

"Hey, why don't you just shut your mouth you ruddy wanker," Toad said back "All I'm tryin to say is wouldn't it be much safer 'ere than out there?"

"You are correct Toad" Xavier said "It is safer here but if the…zombies, as Miss Pryde calls them, were to attack here there is no telling how long the defense would last against them, so our safest bet is going out there and finding a cure then if they do come here we can give it to them."

"Some how I don't think they are just gonna line up for that" Logan replied

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Xavier said "But I was thinking that we would cure them the same way the humans tried to force the mutant cure on us and put it into needles that fire out of guns. That would be our safest bet."

"Vat if zez Zombies attack while we are at Alkali Lake? How vill you protect yourself?" Nightcrawler asked worried

"Don't worry about us Kurt, Hank and I will be fine here" Xavier said smiling "Now go, this may be our last hope"


End file.
